


Detention, Mr Longbottom

by EverTheDreamer



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-05
Updated: 2005-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverTheDreamer/pseuds/EverTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville walks in on McGonagall and Hooch doing something not entirely appropriate. A detention ensues. FEMMESLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention, Mr Longbottom

**Author's Note:**

> Detention, Mr. Longbottom

Detention, Mr. Longbottom

We heard a gasp and when we pulled apart, we could see a severely startled Neville Longbottom.

I straightened myself, "Detention, Mr. Longbottom. I will see you at seven, tonight. Here, in my office."

Neville nodded sullenly and backed out of the room.

My companion laughed. "Poor boy," she said.

"Xiomara, this is nothing to laugh at!" I hissed at her. "This poor boy could be traumatized for the rest of his life!"

"So you gave him detention?"

"I gave him detention, Xiomara, so that I could sit him down and explain to him what he saw."

"Minerva, he has eyes. He knows what he saw." Xiomara laughed again, "You can tell by the shocked look on his face!"

"Xiomara, I will not have him go spreading rumors about the school!"

Xiomara snorted, "It's not a rumor if it's true, darling." She pulled me close again for another kiss, which I returned.

"I know that, but he could have distorted it. I want to calm the poor boy down."

"Well, if you're going to insist on cutting our date short for this detention with Longbottom, I'd better leave now."

"Darling, it's only half past six. You can stay a while longer."

Xiomara smiled wickedly, "I'd hate to have him walk in on his professors in a more comprising position than simply snogging on a desk."

I blushed and smiled back, "Alright. We can meet up after. Your quarters?"

She nodded and sauntered out.

I spent the half hour I had before Neville's arrival tidying the room and preparing myself for what I would tell the poor boy.

"Professor?" I heard Neville ask from outside the room.

I looked at the clock: seven on the dot.

I laughed to myself, "Come in, Mr. Longbottom."

Neville kept his gaze downward as he entered the room. "Will I be doing lines?" he asked.

"No. We will stray from the customary detention of lines, just this once."

"Okay, Professor. What am I going to be doing?" he asked.

"Sit down, Mr. Longbottom."

Still averting his gaze, he sat down at the desk farthest from me.

"I'm not contagious, move up."

He stood and moved closer by a few desks.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright," I thought, "I'll go to him."

"Now, I want to explain what you saw earlier," I began.

Neville looked up, horrified. "That's okay, Professor. It's fine."

"No, it's not. Madame Hooch and I don't just grope in broom closets and snog in empty classrooms. We are in love. We are very much a couple. We don't tell anyone because we don't think it's their business nor do we think that many would think it's proper. I hope this news doesn't bother you."

Neville shook his head. "It's fine, Professor. I just wasn't expecting it. I had just wanted to ask about the homework assignment."

"Neville, look me in the eyes." He looked up and I could see that talking about the events he had witnessed was making him blush. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" He shook his head again. "Good. I'm glad you understand."

"Am I dismissed now, Professor?" he asked meekly.

"I know that the Sorting Hat had also been considering you for the Hufflepuff House, so I know you're trustworthy. But your bravery won out, didn't it. You've looked me in the eyes and your blush is completely gone. And yes, you are free to go. Go tell your friends that you survived a detention with ol' McGonagall and you were completely undaunted," I told him while waving my hand to show that he was entirely free to go.

He stood and left with his head up.

"I have a date to get to!" I told myself. I hurriedly grabbed Xiomara's broom and rushed toward the window. "Lucky she left it here!" I said aloud.

As I mounted the broom, it took off of it's own accord and flew itself to a beautiful clearing where my Xiomara sat at a blanket with wine and my favorite deserts.

Xiomara smiled as the broom landed with a stop and caused me to fall into her waiting arms. "Luck, my love, had nothing to do with it."


End file.
